


Blessed

by you_make_me_wander



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Stiles and Lydia thought she was pregnant and the one time she finally was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stydia-fanfiction on tumblr, for the prompt: “All the times Lydia and Stiles had tried so hard and thought they were pregnant but weren’t (and were heartbroken) and then when they finally got that positive pregnancy test.”
> 
> A/N – Separated in six parts. The 2nd to the 4th are probably gonna be heartbreaking. All the other parts will be longer.

“Lydia, if you freak out, _I’ll_ freak out and I’m driving!” Stiles shouts to the speaker. “I can’t freak out now. So you need to take a deep breath and go sit on the couch and I’ll be there in five, alright?”

Lydia lets out a sob as she makes her way to the living room of their shared apartment, sliding down to sit on the floor with her back against the couch. “Stiles, what if…? What if I’m…?”

“Lyds, I really need to be there with you for this and I seriously can’t drive any faster so please, _please_ just take deep breaths, okay?” He’s worried about her labored breathing. She seems to be on the verge of a panic attack and it’s concerning him. “Please, for me?”

It seems to calm her down a little, enough at least for him to get home safely and burst through the front door to find her curled up, crying silently. He closes the door with a loud thump and throws his phone, keys and the bag he had in hand unceremoniously to the couch, falling on his knees in front of her and cupping her cheeks. “Lyds?”

She hugs him then, moving so quickly that it almost knocks him off balance. “I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“I know.” He reaches for the bag and takes out a pregnancy test, handing it to her. “I bought a few. Maybe you should go do it before we freak out more?” he asks expectant.

Lydia nods curtly. He lets her go to the bathroom by herself and waits outside for her. When she’s finished, she opens the door for him. “It should take three minutes,” she murmurs. “I set the timer on my phone.” She looks over her shoulder at their tub, where she placed the stick next to electronic device.

Stiles wipes away her tears and Lydia hugs him. He wraps his arms around her effortlessly. “It will be okay, you know? Whatever the result is?”

“How?” She looks up at him. “How will it be okay? We just got out of Beacon Hills, we’re finally starting a new life. I’m double majoring and you’re both studying and working part-time. We finally got rid of all the supernatural shit, it’s all in the past and now this… This can ruin everything.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t not know it.” She runs her hands through her hair, nervous. “And you know what else I don’t know? Why I still want that test to be positive.”

Time stills, everything stops around them. They haven’t been together for long and they’re roommates in college and it’s their first year at Stanford. There’s still a lot they have to figure out, but them being together is not an uncertainty anymore. It’s a given fact for the rest of eternity.

He swallows dryly. “You do?”

“Yes! But I don’t, at the same time. I don’t… I don’t know what to think…”

He can understand the feeling. “Lydia, we’ll be fine. We’re gonna do this. We’ll graduate and get good jobs and a nice house, and I’ll propose and we’ll get married. I’ll tell you I want us to have a dog before we have a baby, you’ll say no, I’ll get us one anyway because really, we’re gonna have a dog, and just when you think it can’t get any more perfect, life will give you us a child and we’ll have everything. We’ll be blessed.”

There’s a moment of silence between them, one that has Lydia teary once again. “Do you really believe that?”

He kisses her lips tenderly. “I have, for some time now. You’ll see.”

She gives him a sad smile. “But what if I’m pregnant? Right now?”

“We’ll still have it all, just out of order. I promise.”

“Dog and everything?”

He smiles down at her, kissing her forehead. “Dog and everything.”

Her phone starts ringing then and Lydia looks down at her hands, unsure of what to do. Stiles holds them in his. “So, should we go see what our future will be like?”

She places a chaste kiss on his lips before they turn around and Lydia grabs the pregnancy test.

She doesn’t know how to feel about it. Neither does he.

Taking a deep breath, Lydia throws it to the trash can and turns to face her boyfriend again, letting him hug her once more. “Next time you think you might be pregnant, please don’t call me having a meltdown while I’m in the middle of class. Professor Warwick almost had an heart attack because I couldn’t fully understand what you were saying and I thought you were, in fact, pregnant and I kind of freaked out too before I fled the classroom to go get you a pregnancy test.” Lydia chuckles against his chest and mutters _sorry_. “If he fails me, I’m blaming this on you.”

She doesn’t let go of him. “So in that vision of yours, next we get our majors, right?”

“Don’t mock the vision.”

“I’d never mock the vision.”

“Good. And yeah,” he mumbles, more sadly than he intends to. “I guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review :)


End file.
